The disclosure relates to a method and a device for determining the aging of an electronic interruption element that is set up to open and close a circuit.
The subject matter of the disclosure is additionally a computer program and a battery management system that are set up particularly for carrying out the method.
DE 10 2008 018 709 B4 shows a method for storing and reading the number of switching cycles in electromagnetic switching devices. In this case, a total number of switching cycles is read and a decision-making unit checks whether the total number of switching cycles is greater than a device-specific parameter or a transfer value.